Ed and Al at Azumanga High
by Snoring Tiger
Summary: Ed and Al have to go to school for a month in Japan to test their academic knowledge. What happens when the Azumanga group meet with the Elric brothers? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**For you to understand this fic:**

**1. Alphonse has his body back. Ed only has his auto mail arm.**

**2. Both can use alchemy.**

**3. Edward is 16 and Alphonse is 15.**

**4. Both are put in the same class because they have the same academic abilities.**

**

* * *

**

"YOU DID _WHAT _YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD OF A COLONEL?" Ed raged at Mustang who was smirking behind his desk. Alphonse was just staring at the colonel like he said the most craziest thing ever. Which, to Alphonse, he did.

"Now I wouldn't call it inconsiderate, seeing how this is benefiting for both of your educations." Mustang pulled out some papers from out of his slightly empty paper work drawer and he read out the mission statement paper again. "I, Colonel Roy Mustang, assign the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse Elric to attend a prestigious high school for one month to test their academic abilities." Mustang looked back at the pissed of alchemist and his younger brother. "That sounds bad to you?"

"But we've already been to school; we just dropped out when we went to learn with teacher." Alphonse complained. He was bullied at his school when he was younger, and although Winry and Edward stuck up for him, he still didn't associate school with pleasant thoughts.

"At least you have your human body back Alphonse; it would be much harder if you were still a suit or armour." Mustang rationalized, seeing that it was going to be hard to convince both of them.

"Well, why do we have to go to school? Why can't we get a tutor?" Edward tried to calm himself down-he didn't get along with his math teacher and punched him in the face when he was eight. School was a hassle for Edward Elric, and he wasn't fond of whoever's idea it was for school to exist.

"To test your social skills. Now, we've already got a place for you in a prestigious high school in Japan, called-"

"Where's Japan again?" Alphonse meekly asked; Geography was not his forte.

"It's an island country on the eastern border of Xing." Edward told his brother, who nodded as a thanks.

"Yes. The school is called Azumanga High*. Because you have the same academic abilities you'll be put in the same class. Tomorrow you'll take the eleven train in the morning and there'll be an escort to take you to where you'll be staying for a month. Any questions?" Mustang asked in a monotone…tone.

"Why is it a month? Why not shorter?" Both the brothers simultaneously asked in despair. Mustang only smiled at their alikeness.

"Here's the deal. It was originally going to be for three months-"Both of the boys openly shuddered "But I managed to be able to make it to be only a month. The downside is that you have to pass all your classes with ninety percent minimum and then you'll never have to go to school again, I promise you. Is it a fair deal then?" Mustang offered both his hands for the boys to shake. Alphonse took his left hand and shook it, saying "Sounds fair to me." Edward waited a few seconds before admitting defeat and slowly nodding, shaking the colonel's right hand, squeezing as hard as he could. When he let go, he could tell Mustang would have bruises on his hands for the next few days.

He shook with his auto mail hand _hard_, and that can hurt.

"That's so you remember us! C'mon Al, we need to go get our stuff sorted, don't we?" Both the boys walked out of the office and walked to their dorm.

_~~AT THE DORM~~_

"Do I really have to go to school brother?" Alphonse asked with a note of hesitation in his voice. Edward looked at his brother and nodded. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry; I'll make sure that it won't be rough on you this time." Edward smiled at his brother, who smiled back. Alphonse had come home usually with bruises and cuts on his arms and legs, no matter how much Ed fought away the bullies. He never wanted Alphonse to go through that again for something he didn't deserve.

Both of them started to pack their items away, and as Alphonse was finishing his suitcase, Edward randomly fell on his head 'anime' style.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked.

"Winry…" Edward groaned, and Alphonse was all too familiar with why he was groaning. "Let's just get the phone call over with quickly. We have to tell her I guess." Edward grumbled, walking over to the phone and pressing the keys to Winry's house in it.

"Hello, Rockbell Auto mail, the finest auto mail in all of Risembool. Winry speaking." Winry spoke in a friendly manner.

"Hey, it's Ed and Al…" Ed said awkwardly.

"Oh hey! Since when do you guys ring? Is anything wrong?" Winry asked the last question in panic.

"No, we're fine. But we got a mission statement to go to Japan though…to go to high school for a month…"

There was silence on Winry's part for a few seconds.

"Winry…" Edward said to break the looming silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's hilarious! Have fun you guys!" Winry kept on laughing so Edward just hung up the phone on her.

"How'd it go brother?" Alphonse asked carefully, seeing Ed's angry face.

"She laughed." Edward simply replied, climbing onto the top bunk. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Edward sighed and took off his boots, jacket and top. Wriggling under the covers, he called to Alphonse "Night Alphonse." Alphonse was on his bed already snoring.

* * *

"See you soon Edward and Alphonse." Riza hugged both of the boys individually, smiling at them.

"Have fun at school chiefs." Havoc, Fuery and Breda started to laugh.

"Oh go burn in hell." Edward muttered. Mustang only laughed and said "That's the spirit. Now boys, listen to me. No matter how much any of them piss you off, you cannot beat them up or kill anyone while you're there. You can however attack for defense, but don't punch them with your auto mail Edward. Thank God you're leg's normal now." Mustang lectured the boys, who both nodded, Edward more reluctantly.

The train whistle began to blow so Edward and Alphonse ran onto the train. They waved to everybody as the train parted from the station.

"I wonder what high school's like in Japan brother." Alphonse commented.

"Hmm."

"I hope it's fun."

"hmm."

"Will we have to speak Japanese or can we speak Amestrian?"

"Don't know, don't care, want to sleep." Edward started snoring almost instantly after he said that. Alphonse smiled at him, and looked out the window.

_Don't worry about this Alphonse. I'll protect you. _Edward told himself. He was really defensive when it came to Al.

_~~THE END OF THE TRAIN RIDE~~_

"Hey, we're in Japan now!" Alphonse declared, stepping off the train and looking around. Lots off the buildings surrounding the station were tall glass sky scrapers. It was unlike anything Alphonse had seen before, so he found it hard to not openly stare at them. It was so different from Risembool and Central.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward grouchily mumbled, rubbing his eyes in contrast to the bright sunlight. It had been a three day train journey to cross from Central, through the Xing desert, through Xing and then over the ocean to Japan. Neither of them had been on a train for that long.

"Mr. Tadakichi, is that them? It looks like the picture we got sent by the colonel." Upon hearing these words, both the boys spun on their heels to see a small girl sitting on a big white dog, holding a picture of the boys that was recently taken (Ed was scowling, Al was smiling). She had bright orange hair put into pigtails, and had the biggest brown eyes either of them had seen. She smiled when she saw them and got the dog to walk over to them.

"Hi there! You must be Edward and Alphonse right?" The girl asked happily. Both of them nodded. "My name is Chiyo Mihama but you can call me Chiyo-chan. This is my dog, Mr. Tadakichi." She giggled. "You'll both be staying at my mansion! Follow me." She got off her dog and began to walk to her house. Alphonse decided to talk to her while Edward stubbornly just looked ahead.

"So what's your house like?" Alphonse asked.

"It's big, but it can get lonely. My parents are away a lot of the time, so it's usually just me and Mr. Tadakichi in the house." She smiled. Alphonse looked at the small girl with pigtails and then at the big white dog and had to suddenly had to hold back the urge to cry. Edward noticing this, looked at Chiyo-chan to see what made his brother sad, then he had to hold in a gasp.

_Small, cute girl…big, white dog…a big, empty house…Crap, she's like the Japanese version of Nina._

Edward decided to stop being stubborn and to talk to the girl so Al could have time to sort out his thoughts.

"So do you go to Grade School?" He asked lazily.

"No, I started High School last year." She beamed up at him proudly. "I'll be in the same class as you." Edward looked at the girl before (scarily) doing a bit of improvised dancing whilst shouting 'I'm not the shortest…I'm not the shortest…I'm not the shortest yeah!" Edward laughed. "How old are you Chiyo-chan?"

"I'm a child prodigy, so I skipped a couple of years, so-"

"Hey I'm a child prodigy too! High five!" Edward was in a much better mood in finding out he wouldn't be the shortest in his class. She clapped his hand, giggling.

"Actually, I skipped five years of education, so I'm eleven years old."

There was silence for a few seconds. Edward had his mouth open, and then he sunk to the pavement, and sat on his knees with his face in his hands. His unhappiness was almost radiating off him.

"Why…why…" Edward mumbled. Alphonse dragged his brother up. "Not now, not in the street." Chiyo-chan just laughed at them. "We're here at my house now!" She opened a white gate, and they walked in, the Elric brothers surprised at what they saw.

"Wow, you're house has a pathway? Wow!" Alphonse said in awe. He had never seen a house this big before. Chiyo-chan nodded. "Yup! We also have a summer house like this, but because you're not staying in Summer you won't see it. Anyway, let's go inside, I'll make you some noodles to eat. You must be hungry after travelling all this way!" Chiyo-chan ran to her house with Mr. Tadakichi following her, the boys slowly trailing after her, curious to taste Japanese noodles.

"Japan's pretty nice at the moment, isn't it brother?" Alphonse smiled, asking his brother in Amestrian. Edward nodded. "It's so unlike Amestris though. Thank goodness our mum taught us Japanese when we were younger. Otherwise we'd be screwed" With that said (in Amestrian), they both followed Chiyo-chan into her house.

* * *

*** As far as my knowledge goes, the high school's name is never given, so it'll be called Azumanga High in this fic to make things a bit easier to understand.**

**Ta-da! Here's chapter 1 for you! It's so fun to write ^^. If you're wondering about the Nina part, after watching a few episodes of Azu. Daioh, I noticed those similarities and had to put them in. Trust me, it's relevant to the plot.**

**Enough of my rambling, hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Fma crusher xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this is edited as I saw so many mistakes in it. I accidentally made it so Edward only has an auto mail arm but he has an auto mail leg instead. Sorry about that! From now on only his leg is auto mail!**

"Wake up, wake up! It's time to start to start your first day of school!" Chiyo-chan giggled as she hit both of the Elric brothers repeatedly in the face with a pillow. "Get motivated to wake up! Get motivated! Get motivated!" She shouted. Alphonse rubbed his eyes drearily and smiled at the younger girl who was already dressed in the high school uniform. Alphonse put a finger to his lip, and once Chiyo-chan became quiet, he got a book from the shelf and hit Edward's head with it.

"Alphonse-" Chiyo-chan started.

"YOU FREAK WAKE UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU A CONCUSSION!" Alphonse shouted in a high pitched voice which sounded almost like a girl's voice. Edward's eyes immediately shot open and he shouted back instinctively "I'M UP YOU AUTO MAIL FREAK!" Edward then realised it was Alphonse and saw a curious looking Chiyo-chan watching him.

"What's auto mail?" She asked curiously. Neither Edward nor Alphonse had wanted to tell her that Edward only had one human flesh leg, so they both decided to keep his auto mail leg a secret from her.

"It's just a cultural thing." Edward froze as he said that, praying she'd believe him. Chiyo-chan just shrugged and said "We're going to be late! I've already made both of you your lunches, but you need to change into the school uniform."

"Neither of us have the uniform." Edward got up from his mattress on the floor and rubbed his back. "So for today we'll go in dressed how we want to." They both got changed once Chiyo-chan left the room in their usual attire (Edward in a black tank top, leather pants and his boots, Alphonse in a baggy white t-shirt and jeans with his Amestris shoes) and together they walked through the neighbourhood to school. None of them talked as they were still trying to wake up. Chiyo-chan's eyes sparkled when she spotted a tall girl with long black hair trying to pet a cat.

"Miss Sakaki, Miss Sakaki good morning!" Chiyo-chan ran up to the tall girl, with Alphonse and Edward lingering behind. "Oh, these are the two transfer students staying at my house, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ed and Al, this is my friend Miss Sakaki." Alphonse shyly muttered a hello while Edward just nodded to her. "H-hello." Miss Sakaki replied. She then turned to look at a grey kitten sitting on a wall. Alphonse ran up to her. "Aww, that cat is so cute! I love cats!" Alphonse put his hand on the grey cat's head, and to the surprise of Sakaki the kitten didn't bite and purred at Alphonse's action.

"Alphonse, remember your manliness, you shouldn't be petting cats." Edward lectured his brother who wasn't listening. "How'd you do that? The cat hates me." Sakaki said in awe. She then tried to pet it but the cat sharply bit her and ran off. Chiyo-chan rushed to check her friend's hand, and saw that it was in good condition. She then checked her watch. "We have to be at school soon. Let's walk together." Chiyo-chan led the way, with Alphonse and Sakaki behind her and Edward was trailing behind them. He was listening to their conversation.

"I've always wanted a cat, but my parents are allergic to them so I can't keep any. When I move out of home and live in my own apartment I'll get a cat though." Sakaki told a listening Alphonse, who smiled back.

"Lucky you, my brother won't let me keep any cats. I would try to keep stray ones a couple of years ago but he told me we couldn't look after them. And a kitten couldn't stay at my friend's house as she has a dog." Alphonse looked at the pavement. Sakaki patted his back in reassurance.

"Al, we couldn't keep a cat because we were busy, we would have neglected it otherwise." Edward reminded Alphonse, and was also trying to show the other two subtly that he wasn't completely heartless.

"I guess you're right brother." Alphonse sighed. Chiyo-chan then said "Here's the school we go to!" Edward and Alphonse both looked up and saw a large(ish) multi-floored beige building. They noticed a swimming pool was on the roof and they saw grassland around the back. Students were swarming around the entrance of the school. As the four of them made their way into the school building, they got stares as Edward and Alphonse were new students and weren't wearing the uniform.

"Look at the blonder kid! He's so short!" was being muttered by the students. Edward instantly picked up on this and shouted "WHO'S SO SMALL THAT ALL OF YOU TOWER OVER ME, EXCEPT CHIYO-CHAN! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY HEIGHT, JUST TELL ME TO MY FACE!" All of the students looked scared except for Alphonse and Chiyo-chan who was already used to this. Alphonse muttered to Sakaki "He's protective of his height; don't mention it to him, ok?" She nodded.

"I DO YOU SQUIRT! HOW OLD ARE YOU, EIGHT!" A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes jumped out from the crowd and pointed at him. "IT'S AN UBER SHRIMP! Bwaahahhahahah!"

"Tomo, you idiot!" Chiyo-chan cried.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A GIRL, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT! FEEL MY WRATH!" As his fist was about to make contact with her stomach, Alphonse shouted "Brother, think of what Mustang told us! Leave her!" Edward stopped mid-punch and grumbled, just giving her a cold stare. "Damn, bastard Mustang, damn bastard Mustang." He muttered to himself in Amestrian. Chiyo-chan ran up to the girl called Tomo and told her "Tomo, these are the transfer students staying at my house! At least be more polite to them." Tomo made an 'Oh' face and shook Alphonse's hand. "You must be Alphonse, I'm TOMO!" She shouted the last part, grinning. "I'm absolutely wild and hyper all the time! Get used to it now!" She shook his hand rather vigorously and then walked up to Edward looking sheepish. "Err sorry about that Edward,(Chiyo-chan told me your name). It's just that-"

"Don't even bother." Edward grumbled. He turned to Chiyo-chan. "Is she another one of your close friends?" Chiyo-chan nodded. "You still need to meet Yomi, Osaka and Kagura too!" Edward sighed then looked at Tomo. "At least you have energy." He muttered. She nodded quite manically. "Yup, I'm the most hyper person in the entire school!" She jumped up and down on the heels of her feet "Good for you." Edward muttered. Just then the bell for school rang out. The five of them walked in, and the girls changed their shoes for the school shoes. Edward snorted.

"Why do you bother changing your shoes?"

"Brother, don't be so rude..." Alphonse told his brother.

"To keep the floors clean. Though it must sound strange to you." Chiyo-chan quickly explained, adjusting her shoes. They all climbed to the Year 2 floor and entered the classroom. Everybody stopped talking and stared at the two boys who were hanging around the teacher's desk. Alphonse was getting nervous with all the attention and began fidgeting. Chiyo-chan noticed this and called to him "Alphonse, there's a place next to me and another one for your brother too. Come on!" Looking gratefully at her, Alphonse quickly sat down, but Edward stayed where he was, sitting at the teacher's desk.

Ms. Yukari walked into her classroom and saw a teenage boy sitting at her desk with his feet on the desk. She ran up to him and yelled "Sit down at your assigned seat! We need to make a good impression for two transfer students! And why the hell aren't you wearing a uniform?" She saw the blond boy only grin as a response. Then it clicked in place.

"Oh, are you Alphonse Elric, the younger brother? Where's Edward?" She saw the boy clench his fist very tightly.

"So it appears you spoke to Mustang then? I'm Edward Elric, the older brother. Older. Brother. Older. DON'T LET MY HEIGHT FOOL YOU PEOPLE!" Edward randomly shouted, making the people in the class giggle. It seemed that Edward was going to fit in well.

"Where's your brother?" Miss Yukari asked, not bothering to check her classroom. Alphonse stood up. "Uh...I'm Alphonse." Yukari spun around and saw a boy with dark blonde hair and grey eyes shyly speak.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Some random girls in the classroom were whispering to each other. Yukari then spoke to the class.

"These are your two new class mates, Edward and Alphonse Elric. This is their first time in Japan so be polite to them. Now get the hell outta my chair, you." Yukari glared at Edward until he got up and lazily walked to his desk next to Chiyo-chan.

"You guys are the Thick brothers?" A girl sitting near Chiyo-chan asked them.

"No, we're the Elric brothers. You can't hear well or something?" Edward sarcastically asked.

"I was on a mind-trip was all. My name is Osaka, and I come from Osaka. That's how I got my nickname." Osaka smiled at them. Alphonse grinned at her; Edward gave her a weird look.

"Are you mentally stable?"

"Say, Edward. If you flap your side fringes do you fly?" Osaka asked, poking his side fringes. Chiyo-chan put her hand between them. "Don't get scared, she wonders the same about my pigtails too." Chiyo-chan reassured Edward who snorted back.

"So she isn't mentally stable..."

"Brother don't be so rude to her." Alphonse whispered.

"YOU KIDS HURRY UP AND GO TO P.E! HOMEROOM'S OVER!" Yukari shouted, hitting a ruler on Chiyo-chan's desk, making Chiyo's eyes water with fear.

"Miss Yukari...where do we go for gym?" Alphonse shyly asked. Yukari thought for a second. "Cos it's your first day just go to these guy's gym class." The girls stared at the teacher.

"BUT WHAT IF THEY'RE LIKE KIMURA!" Tomo from no-where suddenly appeared.

"Oh please, I doubt that. Now get out of here! Here are your gym clothes. Now scram." Alphonse checked his p.e. kit and once he made sure it was good he left with Tomo, Osaka and Sakaki. Edward walked up to the desk, with Chiyo-chan waiting in the doorway for him.

"Yo, teach. Did the colonel tell you anything about my leg?" Edward asked. Chiyo-chan's head shot up at the word colonel.

_Colonel? He's only slightly older than me; he can't be in or involved with the military already. _Chiyo-chan told herself.

"Yeah, he mentioned something about your...left leg."

"You gave me shorts though, so I won't be able to do p.e. until I get long trousers." Edward grumpily explained; he loved doing p.e. so it sucked that for now he couldn't.

"Go talk about it with the p.e. teacher." Yukari opened up a magazine and read from it. Sighing, Edward walked to Chiyo-chan and together they walked to the changing rooms. Chiyo-chan went to the girl's room and Edward joined his brother in the boy's room.

"Brother, is everything ok?" Alphonse asked. Edward asked him "Did you get p.e. shorts?" Alphonse, confused, nodded then his eyes widened.

"Your leg..."

"Right. So I need to come up with an excuse for today as to why I can't do p.e. Well, I'll be able to tell her the truth after class but I need an excuse to tell the others for today." Edward hurriedly explained.

* * *

As the brothers came out of the changing room, Alphonse in his p.e. kit and muttering something in Amestrian and Edward stubbornly walking out. The p.e. teacher walked up to them. "I'm the p.e. teacher, Nyamo and I heard you'll be in the girl's p.e. class as the boy's is too full. Why aren't you changed?" Nyamo asked Edward, who grimaced.

"Aliens attacked my brain and now I don't have control of my left leg." Edward convincingly said while pretended to make his leg spasm, praying the teacher would fall for it. She looked at his leg, and saw it didn't have a very human-like shape. She looked at him and said "You can get off for today, but tell me the real issue after today, alright?" He nodded and sat on the sidelines as Alphonse ran to join Sakaki.

_Damnit to hell, it hasn't even been a day and I have to tell people about my auto mail. Oh Winry, why couldn't you be here to smash me unconscious? _Edward cynically thought to himself.

* * *

_A longish chapter (by my standards) to make up for not updating often! Hope you enjoyed this ^^_

_Fma crusher xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**If the text is bolded and slanted when Edward or Alphonse is speaking, it means they're speaking in Amestrian. This format will be used from now on :)**

**

* * *

**

Chiyo-chan, Edward, Alphonse, Sakaki, Tomo and Osaka were lying down on a grassy field. It was the first break, and they were enjoying lying down with the soft rays of the sun beating on them. It was such a peaceful and serene scene until-

"Hey shorty, I heard you wussed out of P.E today!" A girl with brown hair and dark eyes and tanned skin shouted, pointing at Edward. Edward instantly shot up and barked "WHO'RE CALLING SO SMALL THAT I DO THE JAVELIN WITH A TOOTHPICK! And I didn't ditch, I have...medical issues!" The girl pointed to the running track. "Right. Anyway, here's the deal. You beat me in a 250 metre race and I stop mocking your height."

"Kagura, why do you have to call him-I mean insult his height anyway?" Chiyo-chan whined at her. "You don't call _me _small!"

"So your name's Kagura?" Edward asked. The girl nodded. Edward turned back to Chiyo-chan. "Is this yet another one of your close friends, kid?" She nodded. "How many more are there of yours?"

"One more." Chiyo-chan answered. Tomo jumped onto her feet. "Them two haven't met Yomi yet? HA! Good luck to them!" She shouted. Alphonse stood up now and looked scared. "Is...Yomi scary?"

"She isn't, don't worry Alphonse. It's just Tomo making a fuss." Kagura reassured the younger boy. "Now, Edward, I believe you need to race me now." Getting up, Edward groaned. "Fine, just don't complain when I beat you." They all made their way over to the race track. Sakaki and Alphonse sat on the grass by the finishing line, and the others stood up cheering (Osaka and Chiyo-chan for Edward, Tomo for Kagura). Kagura and Edward took their places on the starting line.

"Ready...and go!" Chiyo-chan shouted. Both of them started to run. At first it seemed that Kagura was a tiny bit in the lead, but Edward hadn't run from Izumi Curtis years ago for nothing, and soon he was breezing ahead of her and he finished about five seconds before she did. They all clapped as he crossed the line. "Brother you won!" Alphonse cried. Edward grinned. "Course I did. All I had to do was imagine teacher was chasing me." The other girls circled them. "Was your teacher that scary?" Sakaki asked. The boys almost instantly started to shiver at the thought of her and they looked shaken up. "You...have no idea." Alphonse answered. Sakaki sympathetically patted his back. Just then the bell for class went off and they all slowly walked back to the classroom.

When they entered the classroom, they saw a girl with dark hair and glasses reading a book. "Yomi! Why are you in here on your own? Edward and Alphonse, _this _is Yomi." Chiyo-chan introduced them. The three of them nodded to each other.

"So you two are the transfer students? I didn't see you. Interesting, you don't look like you're from here." Yomi observed.

"That's why we're called _transfer students._" Edward pointed out.

"We're from Amestris." Alphonse chimed in.

"So I guess you speak Amestrian then." Tomo added. Both the boys nodded.

"_**They're such idiots. If I could, half of these girls would have bruises on their stomachs by now**_." Edward told Alphonse in Amestrian.

"_**Brother, that's a bit harsh isn't it? Just put up with it for a month, that's all.**_" Alphonse replied.

"_**Gah, but it's hard!**_" Edward whined and pouted to his younger brother, who only gave him a stern look.

"_**Speak Japanese now or they'll wonder what the hell we're saying.**_" Alphonse continued to look sternly at his brother.

"What the hell are you guys saying?" Osaka asked.

"Oh nothing! So what lesson do we have now?" Alphonse changed the subject quickly.

"Maths...with _him."_ At the mentioning of 'him', all the girls shuddered. By now all of the other students were going to their desks, so they did the same. They waited a couple of minutes before the Maths teacher came in. His hair was in between grey and black, and his round light blue glasses made it impossible to see his eyes. He looked at all the students, especially at the girls the Elrics noticed.

"S..sorry I was late, I was showing new female swimsuit designs to the P.E teacher." The teacher kept his mouth open and looked at the class and pointed to a girl. "Kaorin my dear, weren't there meant to be new students in the class?" The girl called Kaorin looked absolutely disgusted and terrified. To save her from speaking, Edward and Alphonse both stood up. "We're the Elrics." Edward introduced them. The teacher looked at them and looked disappointed when he saw that Alphonse was a male. But he kept staring at Edward. "What the hell are you staring at old man?" Edward snapped, sitting down. The teacher began stammering before saying "Y-you're a v-very cute girl!" Everyone in the class who knew Edward's gender giggled except for Alphonse.

"Brother..." Alphonse tried to remind his brother he couldn't kill the teacher. Edward, ignoring his brother, walked slowly up to the desk and clenched his right fist. All the giggling stopped as they saw that Edward Elric was pissed off.

"Do...I look like a girl to you? Pervert!" Edward shouted the last part as he saw the teacher stare at his (lack of a) chest. Edward punched the teacher in the right cheek, which knocked him off his feet. All the girls in the class cheered and shouted "Pervert! That's what you get!" and the boys looked impressed at Edward's strength and daring. "Edward...do you have something against Math teachers?" Alphonse sighed. Sakaki looked at Alphonse. "He did this to his old Math teacher too?" Alphonse nodded. Just then Yukari entered the room to see the class cheering Edward Elric who was standing over Mr. Kimura, who had a bruise on his cheek.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yukari shouted, glaring at all the students. They all shut up.

"Wow, you're-strong for a girl." Mr. Kimura pulled himself up. That was the last straw for Edward. "I'm a boy you ba-"

"Language! Chiyo-chan's in here!" Yukari cut in. Edward hesitantly went "Err, yeah, err you baka!" He then teacher kicked the teacher in a place he really shouldn't have with his auto mail leg. "OWW! You're leg's pretty hard!" Kimura howled in pain on the floor. Yukari stared at Edward. "I don't know what happened, but you can't beat up Mr. Kimura or any teacher, no matter how annoying they can be. I think we need to have a talk Edward." Yukari dragged him out of the room, and dragged Mr. Kimura with her other arm. Alphonse ran after them, to check up on his brother.

"Wow Edward's got a hot temper!" Tomo shouted to the gang, who nodded back.

"I don't care, Mr. Kimura was asking for it." Yomi replied.

"It was funny how he thought Ed was a girl though!" Chiyo-chan giggled.

" Let's wait till they come back to ask." Sakaki told them.

"I'll follow them." Chiyo-chan left the room.

**_

* * *

_**

Outside in the hallway, Yukari, Edward, Mr. Kimura and Alphonse were making their way to Nyamo's office (Yukari didn't feel like dealing with the group). Walking down the corridor in silence, Yukari stopped at Nyamo's office and knocked on the door. When she answered she looked surprised to see them all there.

"You can deal with them Nyamo! I need to sub the math class! Bye~!" Yukari ran off before her friend could protest. Sighing, Nyamo asked Alphonse "Alphonse what happened? And why is Kimura on the floor?" At hearing his name, Kimura stood up. "Did you like my swimsuit designs?" He asked her. Nyamo kicked him out of the office. "Go away you pervet." Sighing, she turned back to the boys. "Well. What happened?"

Alphonse started "Well Mr. Kimura, if that's his name, called brother a girl. Edward didn't exactly like that so-"

"So I punched him in the face and called him a pervert. He then called me a girl _again _so I kicked him with my left leg." Edward concluded. Nyamo looked at Edward's leg and frowned. "Isn't that the leg which supposedly got controlled by aliens? If what you told me before can be trusted." Nyamo commented, making Edward's face turn red.

"So what is with that leg anyway? Can you roll up your pant leg so I can see it? Edward, you promised you'd tell me." After silently checking with Alphonse if it was okay (Alphonse nodded) Edward took of his left shoe and rolled up his leg slowly. Nyamo gasped at what she saw. Edward muttered "That's why I didn't tell you in public. No-one needs to know here I don't have a flesh left leg." Nyamo kept staring at the shiny leg. "Wow. That looks painful...I can see why you didn't join us today. Well, here's your new P.E kit then." She handed him long jogging pants and a t-shirt in a sports bag. Edward nodded and rolled down his pant leg again.

"Can you promise me you won't tell anybody about this please? Especially the students, I don't want to scare Chiyo-chan, she's too young." Edward almost pleaded her. Chiyo-chan was like a little sister to the brothers now, especially as she was a bit like Nina. They wanted to protect her from the harsh reality of what they had lost and what happened to them.

She nodded. "Sure I don't mind. Now you better go back to your lesson. Just give Yukari this note which says you don't need punishment." She handed Alphonse a note which she hand-wrote.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I don't have my left leg?" Edward sceptically asked. She shrugged. "I am, but it's not my place to ask what happened to you. Now out you go." They both opened the door to leave the office when they saw Chiyo-chan standing by the door.

"Chiyo-chan, what're doing here?" Edward asked, hoping Chiyo-chan didn't hear what he said to Nyamo. To Edward and Alphonse she was too young to know about the horror of that night.

"Is it true...?" She asked, tears in her eyes. "Do you only have one leg?" Edward ducked his head, not answering. Alphonse hugged the girl. "You don't need to worry about this Chiyo-chan."

"But why didn't you say anything?" She asked, wiping away the tears.

"Because...we wanted to protect you from the truth." Alphonse leaned down and hugged the girl.

* * *

_I'll be honest, I had no idea how to end this chapter, which is why the last few lines seem out of place. I should be updating this weekly now!_

_Fma crusher xx_


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally the school day's over!" Edward shouted, stretching his back. Alphonse nodded and Chiyo-chan giggled. She had recovered quite well from the shock of the auto mail, and she said she wasn't scared of Edward so all was well in that concern.

"HEY! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Tomo shouted, grinning with an evil glint in her eye. "Let's go trick or treating!"

"But it's not Halloween you idiot. And we still have school tomorrow." Yomi reminded her friend.

"Yeah, isn't Halloween on the 31st? It is in Amestris at least." Alphonse asked. Sakaki nodded at him.

"So why the hell do you want to go earlier than normal people?" Edward spoke. Tomo's eyes gleamed.

"Because we'll get the candy first! With everyone going tomorrow, there'll be less candy! But if we go today, THE CANDY SHALL BE OURS! Hell, VICTORY SHALL BE OURS!" Tomo cheered.

"Yeah!" Osaka, Kagura and Chiyo-chan cheered. Yomi sighed and muttered "Fine." Sakaki nodded. Alphonse said "Brother, it'll be fun! We haven't been trick or treating for ages!" Looking at the excitement in Alphonse's eyes, Edward sighed. "Alright fine. We'll go."

"Great! We'll meet at Chiyo-chan's at eight! Cya then!" Tomo ran off to where the boys assumed her house was. Saying goodbye to each other, the group split up and Chiyo-chan, Alphonse and Edward walked back to Chiyo-chan's house.

"What do you want to dress up as Chiyo-chan?" Alphonse asked her. She thought for a second before she began giggling. "How about as a penguin? I've dressed as one before!" Alphonse laughed. "That would look really cute!"

"But what will you go as? I doubt you bought costumes with you from Amestris."

"All you need to do is give us some fabric and we'll be able to make our costumes. We're like sewing ninjas, aren't we Al?" Edward added at the last second. They still weren't sure about telling the others about alchemy. They hadn't seen anyone do alchemy here, so they'd have to ask Mustang if they could or couldn't.

"Ok! I'll gather some materials from spare clothes!" By this time they were already standing by the white gate, and Chiyo-chan allowed them in. "Just go to my room and wait for me to bring up some stuff!" Chiyo-chan called to them. Making their way up to her room, Alphonse asked:

"_**What do you want to go as brother?"**_

"_**Dunno. I've never been trick or treating, except for when we were younger."**_

"_**I want to go as a kitten."**_

"_**BWAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, that's just really funny!" **_Edward laughed.

"_**Whatever. Brother you should go as a vampire. It would suit you."**_

"_**Whatever...Sure, why not?"**_

"_**Why are we speaking in Amestrian anyway?"**_

"Dunno. Let's just wait for Chiyo-chan to come back. Oh hey Chiy-wow, that's a lot of clothes and fabric." Edward commented, looking at the different coloured fabrics Chiyo-chan was holding in her small hands. She laid them down on the floor. "Excuse me, I have to go back down and find my costume. I'll leave you two here to make your costume. Call me if you need anything!" Chiyo-chan walked out of the room, leaving the boys to their devices.

Alphonse grabbed all of the grey clothes and put them in a pile. With a quiet clapping of his hands, Alphonse had made himself a grey furry jumpsuit with a tail on it and furry mittens. He stepped into it and grinned. "How do I look brother?" He looked adorable with a small grin on his face.

"Like you've never heard of a shaver." Edward laughed, seeing his brother in a furry outfit. Alphonse just giggled and with some plastic which was in the pile he made himself kitten ears. As he put them on, he heard an "Aww, Alphonse you look so cute!" The boys turned around and saw that Chiyo-chan was hauling up a blue penguin suit. "Where'd you find that?"

"Oh, um, this costume- it was in the pile you gave me!" Alphonse hurriedly explained. "Do you need help with that costume?" Alphonse asked after the little girl fell over backwards trying to get into it. She laughed and held it up. "Yes please."

So while Alphonse put the costume on Chiyo-chan, Edward hurriedly put on a red velvet cape he saw on, a black button up shirt and his black leather pants. He also dabbed some ketchup he saw onto his top teeth. After Chiyo-chan's struggle to get into her penguin suit, they both looked at Edward's costume.

"Wow brother! You look like a _proper _vampire!" Alphonse awed at his brother's costume. Chiyo-chan asked "Aren't vampires meant to sparkle?"

"What?" Edward asked. In Amestris, vampires weren't meant to sparkle.

"Are you sure?" Chiyo-chan asked.

"Vampires are bad-ass, and they bite people. I doubt they would sparkle." Edward pointed out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The group made their way downstairs to open it, they saw the rest of the group. Yomi was dressed as a witch, Kagura was a demon, Osaka was in a pony costume and Tomo was a pirate. Sakaki was matching Alphonse as she was dressed in a brown kitten costume.

They all stared at each other's costumes before laughing at each other.

"Bwah! You're a pirate!" Edward laughed at Tomo's outfit.

"Well at least I don't go around biting people!" She huffed back.

"Hey, we match! Nice costume." Alphonse went with Sakaki to compare their costumes. Kagura, Yomi and Osaka just looked at Chiyo-chan and kept saying "Aww you look so cute Chiyo-chan!"

"WHERE'S YOUR BEARD? ALL PIRATES HAVE BEARDS?"

"AND WHERE ARE YOUR SPARKLES EDWARD?" Tomo shouted back at Edward.

"GAH! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK VAMPIRES GLITTER? I MEAN, COME ON! HOW LAME!" Edward shouted back. After listening to this for about five minutes, everyone just started to walk out of the door, making them run after the group.

"It's cold out here!" Kagura whined, rubbing her arms. Alphonse nodded and started to rub his arms too, chattering his teeth a little bit.

"We're going to get candy! We're going to get candy! Hey Yomi, aren't you worried about putting weight on? Hmmm?" Tomo teased Yomi, who slapped her on the head. "I'm not staying in when you guys are having fun!"

"OMG! LOOK!" Tomo dramatically pointed at a house.

"Tomo, that's just a house..."Chiyo-chan pointed out while Edward muttered "Idiot."

"On the outside it may just look like a house, but on the inside it's a house with** CANDY**! Come on you guys!" Tomo began to run up to the doorbell, and the others decided to join her. They rang the doorbell and waited. After waiting for a few seconds an old man walked out of the house and gave them all a smile.

"I'm sorry children, but because Halloween is tomorrow I don't have anything to give you. Nice costumes though." He shut the door.

"Gee, real smart plan Tomo. 'Ooh, let's go before everyone else!' Look how well that went." Edward grumbled to the girl.

"Shut up Edward! Where's your Halloween spirit? Let's try the rest of these houses!" Tomo shouted, running to the next house.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything. Isn't Halloween tomorrow anyway?" The lady at the next house asked.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN? HIDE YOUR CHILDREN, HIDE YOUR CHILDREN! TO THE BUNKER!" The old man at another house started to panic and ran inside his house, leaving the teenagers at the door to start laughing for a few minutes before walking off.

"I'm allergic to sweets, but I do have VEGETABLES!" A man at another house showed them a bunch of carrots. No-body took up his offer.

Alas, none of them had any candy that they could give the children considering they hadn't bought sweets yet or they just hated the holiday.

"Maybe they ate their own candy." Osaka wondered, tugging at her pony costume. The rest of them nodded.

"No-one has anything, so let's just go home." Sakaki said.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Kagura wistfully sighed.

"Yeah..." Alphonse muttered. The rest of them nodded. They all split up and walked to their respected houses.

"*ACHOO!*" Alphonse sneezed. Chiyo-chan looked worried.

"Are you sick Alphonse? We better get you home quickly!"

"No *ACHOO!* I'll be fin-*ACHOO!*" Alphonse sneezed again. Edward put his arm around Alphonse's shoulder and supported his brother back to the house. As the three of them went to the guest bedroom in Chiyo-chan's house, Alphonse was laid down on his bed.

"Wasn't he cold outside? He just needs to keep warm." Chiyo-chan pulled blankets over Alphonse, who was now asleep. She put her hand on his face and felt that his face was quite warm.

"Edward, he has a pretty bad fever, feel it!" Edward did as she asked, and felt it was a lot warmer than what it was meant to be.

"Let's just leave him to rest. When we were younger and he got sick, all he needed was to sleep. He has a pretty low immune system so he gets sick quite often." It was true, because Alphonse's body was malnourished, his immune system was quite low, so he often had a sore throat or the sniffles.

"Good night Edward. I'll wake you up tomorrow for school okay?" Edward nodded at the girl, and when she left he tucked the blankets around Alphonse and climbed in his own bed to sleep.

_It can't be anything too bad. _Edward rationalised.

* * *

_This was written on the 30__th__ and I was meant to put it up then, but stuff happened and I kinda forgot to post it *blushes* sorry about , is Al going to be okay? You'll just have to wait!_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_AEW Alchemist_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The rides mentioned in this chapter are based off rides in Thorpe Park, which sadly I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning both of you! Alphonse, how are you feeling?" Chiyo-chan woke up both of the boys from their slumber. Edward grinned at her as he stretched his flesh arms and yawned.

"Morning. I'm alright, but I stayed up a while checking over Al. He's okay but he has a bit of a bad cough. I was going to ring Mustang just to check up with him." Edward replied, rubbing his eyes. Alphonse then lifted himself out of bed.

"Hey. It's nothing serious, don't worry about- huhhiuhuhgahhuh!" Alphonse cleared his throat.

"I'll make you some yogurt and honey! Thank goodness we don't have school today because it's a Sunday!" Chiyo-chan fretted, leaving the room to make the boy's breakfast. Alphonse looked at Edward with his naturally wide brown-grey eyes. "Brother, it's just a cough. Do you honestly need to tell Mustang?"

_**"You're my little brother. Relax, I won't embarrass you, I'll just ask if you have any allergies. Besides, I need to talk to that bastard."**_ Edward replied in Amestrian.

_**"**__****__J_ust don't be rude brother**_."_** Alphonse hoarsely reminded his brother who grinned back.

_**"This is me we're talking about Al."**_

_**"**__**That's why I'm worried." **_Alphonse muttered while Edward went to dial Mustang's office on the phone in the bedroom. After a couple of seconds of waiting Mustang answered the phone.

_**"**__**Colonel Mustang speaking."**_

_**"**__****__Y_o, bastard. Bet you didn't think I'd get your phone number, did ya?" Edward cockily asked. In the background he could hear Chiyo-chan ask "Is he speaking to Mustang?"

"Yeah." Alphonse whispered back.

_**"**__****__I_'m the one who gave you my office number Fullmetal. What do you want?" 

_**"**__**Alphonse isn't that well-"**_

_**"**__**It's just a cough brother!" **_Alphonse whined, before translating what he said to Chiyo-chan who looked confuzzled*.

_**"**__****__D_oes he have any allergies written in his medical files?" Edward asked.

_**"**__**Aww how sweet, you're so protective of him." **_Mustang teased him. _**"I think it's just a cold Fullmetal. Anyway, how do you boys find Japan? You can speak the language right?"**_

"No shi-No sheesh Mustang. Of course I can speak Japanese." Edward quickly changed his language and wording when he saw the eleven year old was still in the room. "Japan's fine and Chiyo-chan is awesome to me and Al. School's okay I guess. How many days do I have left?"

"Twenty school days." Mustang replied, also speaking Japanese. "Now, I have stuff to do while you play doctor so bye." He hung up on Edward, who glared at the phone.

"Gah. Well, that's taken care of speaking to Mustang while we're here. Hey, Chiyo-chan, what can you do here for fun?" Edward asked. She thought for a few seconds before saying "I don't know. Let's call the others over here!"

"Sure! Don't worry brother, I think I can handle having a fun day." Alphonse retorted to his older brother's motherly look. Edward sighed.

"Okay, let's ring them."

* * *

"YAY! THE WEEKEND!" Tomo shouted to all the others, who nodded back enthusiastically. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Ooh, let's go to the new theme park which opened!" Kagura suggested, pulling out a leaflet which showed pictures of vivid and large roller coasters.

"That looks awesome!" Yomi said, the others nodding, except for Sakaki, Alphonse and Chiyo-chan who looked slightly scared.

"Wait Yomi, what about Chiyo-chan? And my brother..." Alphonse added timidly, coughing a little bit to cover what he just said.

"ALPHOSNE, I thought we talked about this. I AM NOT SHORT." Edward interjected.

"Hmm that's a good point. Chiyo-chan will be fine, but what about Ed..." Tomo dramatically asked them all, earning a death glare from Edward. Oh how we wished to kick her in the stomach with his auto mail foot.

"We're going." Edward growled before turning to Alphonse. "Al, you'll be okay?" Alphonse nodded. "It'll be fun brother!"

"Yay!" Osaka cheered.

"Have you boys ever been to a theme park before?" Sakaki asked Alphonse, who shook his head. "In Amestris we only have fairs, we don't have theme parks."

"You'll love it! Let's go!" Chiyo-chan cried. They all walked out of Chiyo-chan's house chattering and laughing until they got to the train station.

"Wow, look how different the trains are here brother." Alphonse ahhed at the streamline trains. "Winry would love to break it apart to see how it works." Edward laughed, and with the help of the girls they had their tickets in their hands after Chiyo-chan paid for them.

"How the hell do we get through this bar? Why the hell did they put a bar in the middle of the hall? I can see the platform but this little _buggar _won't let me pass! Gah." Edward dramatically sighed at the bar you need to go through to get to the platform. He then saw as Chiyo-chan put her ticket on a black square on the bar and the bar moved aside, letting her walk through.

"See, it's simple." Chiyo-chan laughed which made Edward feel like an idiot. After a couple of times of doing that just for the hell of it, Edward finally walked through to meet with the others who were waiting on the platform for him.

* * *

The train ride which was about half an hour had been quite normal and almost relaxing. After getting off the train, Osaka took out the leaflet and tried to use the theme park map to get to the theme park. Yomi snatched it from her almost instantly.

"Rule number one when travelling boys, never let Osaka near a map." Yomi told them, who both nodded. The Elric's both had respect and slight fear of Yomi but they liked her.

"Look over there; it's a giant neon sign pointing to the theme park!" Tomo shouted, making them look where she was pointing. Indeed there was a bright green neon sign which had written on it "MAGICAL THEME PARK."

"Isn't that a little bit suspicious?" Kagura asked. Tomo only grinned. "Who cares? LET'S GO!" Tomo ran up the hill which the sign was pointing to, and they all followed after her. After five minutes of running up that hill (they were all panting for breath except for Ed and Al because about twenty percent of what they ever did was train) they had reached the outside of the Magical Theme Park. There wasn't actually any queue so they all walked to the ticket booth.

"Can we have eight tickets please?" Sakaki asked the ticket lady, who gave them a cross look.

"Didn't you see the orange neon sign next to the green one? The theme park is closed today because the manager didn't come in."

"Let me handle this." Alphonse whispered to them and he looked at the ticket lady with his big eyes.

"Please Ma'am, I'm visiting Japan and today is the only day that I might be able to have fun with my friends-HUHUHGUHUSHSUHGUH**!" Alphonse started coughing. The ticket lady looked at him in alarm.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned for the cute boy she saw coughing.

"I'll be fine, this is just part of the throat disease I have." Alphonse melodramatically whispered, yet in earshot of everyone. "Don't tell them, but I only have two weeks to live. That's why I want to be able to have a memorable day with them before I depart forever." Alphonse sniffed his nose.

The old lady started dabbing her eyes with a tissue and opened the park gates for them. "God bless you, you can have the park to yourself, free of charge." She told Alphonse. He weakly smiled at her before they all walked through.

The girls were silent, but both of Edward's legs collapsed as he fell to the floor laughing. He even had to wipe his eyes.

"Edward, how can you be laughing when your brother is ill?" Yomi lectured. Edward regained his composure and pulled himself up before grinning at Alphonse.

"You're a lot better at acting than I expected!"

"Thanks brother!" Al replied. Now that they knew what was going on, all of them started to laugh for a few minutes before Tomo realised an important detail.

"GUYS WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE! WE HAVE A THEME PARK TO OURSELVES! NO QUEUES! LET'S GO!" She shouted.

"Can we start with a tame ride please?" Chiyo-chan practically begged the group. Sakaki nodded and pointed to a triangular building. "That ride looks kind of tame. Let's check it out." The group walked to the building and realised that in the building was a rollercoaster that went backwards in the dark.

Chiyo-chan's eyes began to well up as the others cheered and followed the path that the queue would usually take. Edward, noticing this, whispered to her "You can sit next to me. I can hold onto you tightly so you don't feel like you'll fall off." She looked up and grinned at her the way Nina used to. He smiled back- he really did feel like a protective older brother for Chiyo-chan.

There were four carts which could take two people so they filled it up (Sakaki and Alphonse, Chiyo-chan and Edward, Yomi and Kagura, and Osaka and Tomo). Suddenly the carts lurched backwards, and soon they were rapidly going down slopes and up again, and the train would lurch sometimes. All of the teens loved it and took great delight in shouting and screaming. When it did stop for a few seconds Chiyo-chan would wipe her eyes before it would start again. All too soon the ride came to an end and they all climbed out of their carriages.

"That was awesome!" They all cheered. Alphonse looked at Chiyo-chan. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded, and all together they walked out of the pyramid shaped building.

"WHERE DO WE GO NEXT? THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Tomo shouted. She spotted a water ride. "Can we go on that?" She asked.

"Tomo, don't you remember what Chiyo-chan told us? Edward can't get his leg wet." Yomi reprimanded Tomo. Edward had allowed Chiyo-chan to tell the others about his leg, otherwise it could make the atmosphere kind of awkward if it was raining one day and his leg randomly shut down.

"Fine. Can we go on that one? Please, please please?" Tomo begged, pointing to a ride that would have your body strapped in but dangled your feet in the air.

"Hell yeah, that looks awesome!" Edward shouted, running to it. They all ran after him and soon they reached where they would need to buckle in.

"What if I fall out because I'm too small?" Chiyo-chan sacredly asked.

"Don't worry about that Chiyo, if you go next to me and Sakaki we'll hold your hands so you don't fall out." Osaka responded. Chiyo-chan smiled up at her.

For the ride, it was two rows of four (in order: front row, Osaka, Chiyo-chan, Sakaki and Tomo. Back row, Alphonse, Edward, Yomi and Kagura.). Edward was displeased about being in the back row, but the others subtly gave the same concern for him as they did Chiyo-chan.

After they got strapped in, they started moving forwards rapidly and straight away did a loop-the-loop in the air. They carried on moving so fast they couldn't tell if they were upside down or not, and they kept turning so much all of them felt slightly nauseous, especially Alphonse. If they looked down, they could see the theme park tumbling and flashing by in a blur of colours. It made them feel sick but they had loved it, and once again all of them were screaming and laughing.

While they were moving extremely fast the ride suddenly came to a halt and they realised that it was over, and with shaky legs they unbuckled the seatbelts and walked out, laughing from the experience.

"Can we go and get something to eat and just sit down for a few minutes?" Yomi asked, feeling a bit dizzy. They all nodded and went to find a restaurant in the area.

* * *

_*I don't care what Microsoft Office says, confuzzled IS a word ^^ _

_**I have no idea how you're meant to spell a coughing fit..._

_This will be continued in the next chapter. I have realised that with my weekends suddenly getting a lot busier (tons of homework) this will be updated hopefully every third week, after my stories The mother who abandoned us and H: UC._

_AEW Alchemist _


	6. Chapter 6

_Crikey, it's nearly been three months since this was updated...sorry 'bout that..._

_

* * *

_

"Can we go on another ride?" Edward complained. The rest of the group had been walking around the huge roller-coaster park for about ten minutes and were debating between going on a ride which took you about three hundred metres high before dropping you or going on a merry-go-round for Chiyo-chan.

"RIDE! RIDE! RIDE!" Tomo began cheering. Yomi just glared at her best friend.

"Shut up Tomo," Yomi told her, "What do the rest of you want to do?"

"THE FIRST ONE!" Edward and Tomo cheered.

"Shut up," Yomi repeated before turning to the rest of them. "What do you want to do?"

"The first one sounds fun," Kagura thought out loud, the rest of them nodding their heads. Even Chiyo-chan wanted to go on it (mostly so she wouldn't let the others be disappointed). Luckily because the park was meant to be closed they all ran through the long, winding lane that were meant for the queues and rushed into the top and filled up the first four carriages. The rude started, and instantly they were travelling at eighty miles an hour, and without any of them noticing they began to ascend up the large curve. They were going ao fast that none of them were able to keep their eyes open because of the wind. When the carriages reached the top it stayed still for ten seconds.

"Look at the view," Osaka said in awe.

"I think I can see Amestris from here brother," Alphonse said timidly.

"Is it stuck or something?" Tomo said in annoyance. Just then it whizzed down the track. All of them (even the boys) screamed as they rushed down and without any warning the rise was brought to an abrupt stop. Chiyo-chan had turned a pale shade of green and Sakaki was shaking. After helping those two out of the ride, they walked through that ride's gift shop and saw photos had been taken of them. The best one was all of them screaming with their eyes shut.

"Ooh, let's buy it!" Tomo cried.

"Sure, I'll buy one," Sakaki said quietly.

"Let's get one each," Edward decided. After paying the needed money, each of them had a copy of the photo.

"Hah, I'll show that Mustang ba-...baka how fun roller-coasters are," Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, today's been so fun!" Alphonse cheered. Everyone began smiling and laughing amongst themselves as they left the roller-coaster park with the sky turning orange as night was about to descend.

* * *

"EDWARD IF YOU FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS ONE MORE TIME I'LL KICK YOUR SHRIMP-BUTT OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Miss Yukari screamed at Edward, who was sleeping on his class notes. Edward, sensitive about height issues screamed out of sheer habit "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHIRMP SO TINY THAT A LOWER CASE 'C' LOOKS LIKE AN UPPER CASE 'C' TO ME?"

"Don't speak to me like that!" Yukari slapped her ruler just centimetres away from Edward's face. She just frowned at Edward (he glared back too) ,then walked back to her desk and wrote in big letters on the classroom board: **YOUR HERO.**

"Right, I want you guys to write an essay about someone who inspires you," Yukari told the classroom, "It can be someone famous, your parents, I don't know and I don't really care. Due tomorrow."

"Heh, I know who to do mine on," Edward evilly whispered.

"Brother, I doubt Mustang is your hero," Alphonse whispered to his brother, ceasing Edward's plotting.

"MISS YUKARI, YOU'RE MY HERO!" Tomo enthusiastically shouted, running up to the teacher to hug her.

"That'd nice, now SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Miss Yukari screamed at her. "Honestly, all I get from this classroom is a migraine.

* * *

"...and that is why my tiger plushie is my hero," Osaka finished reading her essay, holding up a mangy, faded coloured tiger plushie, with only half an eye left and two legs. Everybody just shuffled uncomfortably in their seats after hearing in great detail why it was Osaka's hero. Yukari began clapping, confusion blatantly written on her face, and ushered Osaka back to her seat.

"Err, very creative essay. Sakaki, you're up," Yukari read from her list of students. Sakaki got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Right," Sakaki began, "My hero is the owner of the cat shelter in town, Aoki Mitusu. She doesn't make a profit from her work, and dedicates herself to look after them. Without her, most of the cats in Winter would catch colds and die," The whole classroom suddenly had an awkward feel to it, "and that is why she's my hero," Sakaki finished. Alphonse clapped the loudest for her.

"Right. Alphonse, your go," Yukari said. Alphonse shyly made his way up to the front of the classroom.

"Umm, my hero is actually my older brother," Alphonse nearly whispered. Edward's face began to go red, not out of embarrassment but out of flattery.

"You see, after an accident, he saved my life. Because of him, I am able to be alive to this day. He is a selfless person and he is very loyal. Although he is stubborn, he is a very strong person-"

"Of course he is, have you seen those muscles of his?~" A girl who was a fan of Edward cheered from the back, along with a couple of other girls cheering. Edward slowly slid down his seat, face turning pink.

"-and of course, he's my brother." Alphonse concluded, rushing back to his seat, apologising to his brother in a whisper on the way.

"Edward, let's hear yours," Yukari said, sarcasm in her voice. Edward walked up, confidence brimming.

"Instead of picking a hero, I have done an anti-hero," Edward explained, "My anti-hero is Roy Mustang. He's in the army in Amestris. When he has paperwork all he does is procrastinate or give it to his subordinates to do it for him. He hits on his female bodyguard and he flirts with other women." By now Edward wasn't even reading from his essay.

"He bullies his subordinates and makes them do meaningless tasks when they're trying to do something _important, _he kisses up to his superiors, and he wishes to rule the world-or at least the country. He has taught me to not procrastinate or hit on lots of girls-" One girl began sobbing at these words, "To do my work and to not rule the world. My anti-hero has taught me how to live a good life," Edward finished. Everyone began to clap and laugh as Edward went back to his seat.

"Thank god someone did something different," Yukari sighed in relief, "Anyway, Tomo it's your go."

"MISS YUKARI IS MY HERO!" Tomo shouted, "She has a naggy best friend like I do," Tomo paused to stick her tongue out at Yomi, "Miss Yukari doesn't care about work like me, and SHE IS AWESOME~" Tomo ran back to her seat.

"Erm, thanks I guess," Yukari mumbled, "Yomi, let's hear yours."

"Minei is about the PE teacher-" Yomi began. Yukari ran up to Yomi and kicked her out the classroom.

"THERE WILL BE NO FAVOURITISM IN THIS CLASSROOM!" Yukari screeched. The PE teacher came into the classroom.

"Miss Yukari, what's with all the noise?" She asked, sounding exhausted, "Some of us like teaching."

"YOU!" Yukari shouted, pointing a finger at her, "STOP BRAIN WASHING MY STUDENTS TO LIKE YOU MORE!"

"But-" Minamo began to say.

"OUT!" Yukari also kicked her out of the classroom.

"Right," She said, facing the other tudents left in her class, all wary of their pissed off teacher. "Before I forget, this upcoming Friday we're going on a field trip to the zoo! Any objections?"

"I'm allergic to animal fur," a random boy in the class hesitantly called out.

"Get over it or don't come," Yukari harshly replied, making the boy sulk. Just then the bell signalling the start of lunch rang and Yukari left the room. All the group sat together and discussed the topic of the field trip.

"I love the zoo!" Chiyo-chan declared in delight, "All the animals are so cute! Except the lions...they scare me," She sulked. Tomo jumped behind Chiyo-chan, screaming "ROAR!"

"Ah!" Chiyo-chan yelped, and ran to hide behind Edward. Yomi came in the room after being kicked out and hit Yomi on the head.

"Don't scare Chiyo-chan!" She lectured.

"Penguins are the best part of the zoo for me," Osaka interrupted Yomi, "They just waddle around, swim and do more wobbling. Yay penguins~"

"I want to see lizards," Kagura shrugged.

"Why?" Everyone asked. She shrugged again.

"Just 'cos."

"Will they have tigers?" Alphonse excitedly asked. Yukari shouted through the walls "Yup, and whichever student annoys me the most gets to carry a huge raw steak~"

All of them decided to stay away from Miss Yukari until the fieldtrip.

* * *

_What animals do you want them to see at the zoo?_

_-AEW Alchemist_


	7. Author's NoticePlease Read

**I know how long it's been since I've updated this story and I am really, really sorry about that (I have no excuse but forgive me please!). I guess lately it's just been hard for me to get around to updating this story-along with my other ones. At the moment I have three to five main stories that need to be updated and I'm just losing track of everything. Writing and updating has turned into more of a chore than I would like to admit, not to mention that I am not as keen on the FMA fandom as I originally was; Don't get me wrong, I still adore the series but I've been with it for so long it's starting to get sllightly dull.**

**As well as what I've mentioned above, more things are happening in real life. I'm kinda embarrased to say it, but when I originally started writing it filled up a gap for having such a small social life and not having many friends. Now a year later I have found more decent friends and I do want to spend time with friends which fills the time I use for writing. I want to focus for a while also on studying, in particular maths and I'm sure that'll keep me quite preoccupied.**

**I guess what I'm saying overall is that my non one-shot stories will not be updated for a few months minimum unless the stars are perfectly aligned and I feel like writing with nothing getting in the way. It's a shame because I was planning to start my third list fic on September 20th, but I don't know what's happening with that.**

**I still want to talk and message people here though so feel free to leave a message :)**

**-Snoring Tiger**


End file.
